Secrets of the Moon
by sumergna
Summary: We've all wondered what happened to Remus' love life, back in the Marauder Era. This is just one of the views of how it could've went. Angellei Andrews, the stunningly klutzy freaky artist, with Remus Lupin, a perfect bookworm? A comedy of love.
1. Chapter 1 Ang

**Note from a Reader:**

Well, here they are. Lindsey and Katie, back with something new. Secrets of the Moon will be a collaboration of two gifted (Katie- cough cough) writers, who have spent endless hours writing and torturing us at school with new ideas and screaming over certain characters. This has been written with as much passion as one could wish for, though both writers are in different countries, ringing up several telephone bills, to get it done.  
Please read this in mind that this is really just a draft for what will be their proper book. This is their brain child, and I am sure you will enjoy it.  
Secrets has been written in two parts- every first (odd numbered) chapter will be from Angellei Andrews' point of view, while every second (even numbered) chapter will be from Remus Lupin's.  
Please enjoy this as much as we have.

_**---A/N---- **Several thanks to friends who wrote this beginning. THANKKKKKSSSSS._

CHAPTER ONE- Ang.

It all started when-  
No, that's a horrible beginning for a story. How about-  
Yonder mystic times await-  
Er. No. Let's keep it simple.  
There was a huge puddle of ink around me, seeping into my trainers.  
Yeah, that'll do.  
"Ang, Lily asked me to- OHMYGAWSH. Ang! Your- your trainers- they're-"  
Momentary pause.  
"BLUE!!"  
"I'm quite aware of that, Katie."  
"But- BLUE IS SO _OUT_!!"  
A light cough. "And since _when_ have I cared about what's out and in?"  
"Er... never?"  
"Exactly."  
Katie gave me a look, shifting her gaze over the compartment I was standing in. Over the streaks of paint highlighting the seats, windows. The puddle of dark blue ink and glass around me. The huge cat huddled in the corner of the compartment, lamp like eyes glaring at me, the girl standing in the middle of the mayhem, paint covering every bit of me. And she just sighed- I guess my friends were used to finding me in awkward positions.  
Amazingly, though, Katie Smith managed to avoid all paints splatters, seating herself neatly on a paint-free seat, high heels and all. I just gaped.  
For as long as I had known Katie, she had always been the first one to scream when something fashionably incorrect occurred. Perfectly sculpted blond hair, blue eyes, the lot. Owner of about ten giant boxes of makeup to this day. A certain follower of a Mr Black, the bloke most likely to screw any perfect situation up. First friend in Hogwarts, muggle born.  
She just sat there, looking at me. I felt like an ogre next to her. Honestly; if I had tried to avoid all paint splatters, in high heels no less, I would've tripped, caused myself several injuries and completely messed up my hair. I was a clutz next to her.  
Mind you, I'm a clutz next to Peter Pettigrew. But that's beside the point.  
I reckon that was about the point that another friend popped her head into my compartment, eyes wide at the mess.  
"Angellei! What have you _done_ to this place?! You realize that you're going to have to tidy this tip up?!!"  
I gave a slightly sheepish grin. I still hadn't moved from my spot in the middle. "Oh, I'm ever-so sorry, Miss Head Girl. I'll tidy it up straight away. And I'll try not to get anything on your shiny badge, either. Promise."  
Lily Evans gave me a glare, sitting down abruptly next to Katie. She didn't look in a good mood. Even if she had been promoted to Head Girl this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
In a way, I felt like a slight clutz next to Lily, too. Sure, she wasn't bogged down with makeup, not like Katie, but she was pretty in her own way. Muggle born, too, previously a prefect. Fantastically coloured hair- all natural, of course- fiery red locks. I was supremely jealous of her when I first met her. I still remember the first thing I said to her-  
"Your hair is cool."  
I'm a blunt person. I know.  
So, next to these fabulously interesting people, I'm pretty boring. I've got that boring brown hair, the kind that everyone has, with bright crimson tips. (I had an identity crisis in my third year. It wasn't pretty.) Artist, half blood. Not a Sirius Black worshipper, thanks Merlin. Owner of Truffles the mini tiger. A big fluffball- Persian. Brown.  
Shame he liked all my friends better than me.  
I plonked myself onto a seat opposite my friends, immediately after knowing that I had sat in a puddle of red paint. Immediately cutting my calf with the glass from the broken ink bottle.  
Oh, yeah, I'm slightly accident prone. There's that too.  
"So, Lily!" I said brightly, rubbing my hands together, trying to ignore the searing pain in my leg. Katie was occupied with her nails. "How did Prefect meeting go? Everything all right with Remus?"  
"No."  
"What?" I asked, slightly taken aback. Remus is a really nice guy. Seriously. Lily had always gotten along with him before.  
"Remus isn't Head Boy." she said quietly, not looking at me. I could see anger behind those green eyes.  
"Then who is?"  
"Mmphr."  
"What?" asked Katie curiously, looking up from her nails.  
"Mmotr."  
"Speak up!" I cheered her on.  
"POTTER!!" she yelled, standing up, "THAT FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING IS HEAD BLOODY BOY!!"  
"No need to shout." muttered Katie, returning to her nails.  
Lily sounded aggravated. "HOW THAT TURD GOT THE POSITION, I HAVE NO FRICKING CLUE!! ARGHHHHH!!! WAS DUMBLEDORE DRUNK WHEN HE ASSIGNED THE POSITONS?!!!!"  
"You know, I'm going deaf in my left ear." I said conversationally.  
"I think she likes him." commented Katie. "WHAT?!! I DO _NOT_ LIKE THAT ARROGANT, BEASTLY-"  
But a calm voice from the compartment door interrupted her rants.  
"Excuse me, you couldn't keep it down, could you?"  
I looked up to see Remus Lupin, of all people, in the doorway. For some inexplicable reason, my cheeks started heating up. Maybe it was because of the mess our compartment was in. He was a really organized person.  
"The second years are starting to- oh." Remus caught sight of Lily's red, angry face. "It's you Lily. What's the problem now?"  
I saw a little vein twitch in her temple.  
"Nothing's wrong, Remus." she said through gritted teeth, "Nothing at all."  
Remus gave a small smile. "Um... okay? Just... keep it down. And Ang, you might want to clean that up."  
My cheeks had barely begun to flush before he was gone. And I was shocked to feel my heart beating slightly faster than usual.  
It wasn't really right. I had known Remus for ages. But...  
No. Nothing was there.  
Right.  
"Talking of which, I think Ang likes _him_." said Katie boredly from her perch. It was my turn to start screaming.  
"WHAT?!! I do _not_ like him..."  
I looked up to see Lily watching me. I couldn't completely meet her gaze. So, I looked at the ball of fluff on her lap.  
"I still don't understand why he likes you so much." I said to her, complaining about Truffles. Lily gave a light laugh. "He doesn't like me more." she assured me, like she had done all those other times. Feeling comforted by the familiarity, I grabbed my art box with a grin and yanked out a sketchbook. Funny, how it should appear when I'm not desperately in need of something to do. And when I do need it, it conveniently hides itself. Like it did before I broke the ink bottle.  
I had decided to draw the compartment and people. It would take a good while. Good.  
So, I sat there, drawing. For the next two hours. I only heard snippets of the conversation being held by my friends.  
"So, how do we get them together?"  
"We can't really interfer-"  
"Yes, we can. It's so obvious, even if she doesn't know it herself-"  
"Please. She knows, all right."  
"Who knows what? Oh- hi, Marlz." I had looked up from my sketchbook.  
If I felt like an ogre next to Katie, I felt like the Incredible Hulk next to Marlene.  
But that was the thing about Marlene McKinnon- she was naturally like that. Beautiful, I mean. Strawberry blond hair, that always fell just right, brown eyes that always glimmered with something secret. She didn't even need to wear makeup.  
I honestly don't know how I ended up with such people for friends.  
"No one." she said, grinning mischievously. Hmm...  
Someone had cleaned up the paint. Good. I didn't want Remus seeing me like that again.  
No, take that back...


	2. Chapter 2 Remus

CHAPTER 2- Remus. 

It all started when-  
That's a fine beginning for a story, right? Uhm, yes.  
That'll work.  
Well, it all started on the Hogwarts Express, and I was coming back from the Prefect and Head Girl and Boy meeting at the front of the train. Of course Lily got Head Girl, but truthfully, I was surprised when I'd found out James was appointed Head Boy. For a moment, I was sure he was attempting to play a prank on me, until he was addressed directly.  
I was walking back from the meeting, and had stopped to help some second years when I heard yelling from the next compartment. I quickly made my way to the compartment and slipped in the doorway.  
"Excuse me, you couldn't keep it down, could you? The second years are starting to- oh, it's you Lily. What's the problem now?" I asked, noticing Lily was beginning to calm down.  
"Nothing's wrong, Remus." said Lily through gritted teeth, "Nothing at all."  
"Um... okay? Just... keep it down. And Ang, you might want to clean that up," I added before I left, giving Ang a quick grin. I was still a Prefect, leaving me with some authority, though I'm sure she would have cleaned it up anyway. Maybe I was reassured by the innocent look on her face... or her clear, blue eyes.. or-  
_Woah.. Moving on.._  
"Oi! Moony!" I heard someone calling me while I was making sure the second years weren't too spooked.  
"Padfoot!" I grinned, heading towards the boy. "Have a good summer?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Got a few girlfriends-"  
"Of course-"  
"Stayed with James-"  
"Of course. I remember you telling me that once you all left my house-"  
"And, that's about all," Sirius grinned, patting me on the shoulder before ushering me into the compartment.  
"Peter, good to see you, mate!" I smiled at my friend, Peter, and took a seat across from him. "Good summer?"  
"It was fine," he squeaked, smiling slightly. Many people wonder how Peter Pettigrew came to become our friends, and by 'our', I mean the Marauders; James, Peter, Sirius, and myself. Oh, yes, and I'm Remus Lupin, if you didn't know. James is the Quidditch player, and the boy that's been after Lily Evans since the day he set eyes on the poor girl. Sirius, well, he's the "lady's man", so to speak. Peter.. he's the, no offense, scrawny one. And, myself?  
I'm the 'bookworm', the boy that loves Defense Against the Dark Arts, and strives for good grades. Oh, yes, and there's that one min- Okay, major detail that no one knows except the Marauders, Dumbledore, and a few teachers; I'm a werewolf. Okay, but anyway, we won't dwell on that right now.  
"Good.."  
"So where's Prongs?" Sirius asked, stretching his legs in front of him and putting his hands behind his head.  
"Don't quite know.. I haven't seen him since the meeting earlier.. He's probably found Lily by now," he replied casually, pulling a book from his trunk that was already in the compartment.  
"I still can't believe he got Head Boy. We were all thinking it was going to be you, mate." I just smiled slightly, and opened to the page in my book where I'd left off. A chapter or two later, we looked up to see James in the doorway, a weak smile on his face. He slowly took the seat next to mine.  
"So I'm guessing you've been rejected, again, for the.."  
Sirius smirked, counting on his fingers, "millionth time?"  
"Oh, shut it," James snapped lightly before turning to Peter and me and smiling. "Nice seeing you two, again. Feels like it's been forever..."  
"Yes, it has," I smiled, turning back to my book, only catching tidbits of their conversation. Finally, we felt the train start to slow down and quickly changed into our robes, a few girls kept asking to borrow something of ours, though they of course only wanted to see Sirius in his under drawers.  
"C'mon.. Let's get a good carriage," James said, briskly leaving the compartment with his stuff, though of course we all knew he just wanted to get in one with Lily. Surely, it was only James that acted like this towards girls.. well, a girl. He was like some lovesick puppy chasing her around, while still trying to act nonchalant.  
"Oi! Lily-flower!" he called, rushing ahead to be next to the red headed girl. I was walking through the hallway when Ang walked out the same time I was walking past.  
"Sorry," I muttered, smiling at the girl.  
_Wow.. her eyes.. are so.. beautiful.. Whoa. Snap out of it, Remus.  
_ "Oh, no problem," she replied, coming out as I pulled back, then followed after her.  
"Ah, ladies," Sirius smirked as Marlene and Katie came out of the compartment, Katie subtly goggling at him. Peter was following behind, watching Sirius converse with the girls intently.  
"He'll never give up," I chuckled lightly, nodding towards James and Lily a bit ahead.  
"I know. She should go ahead and agree to it already. We all know she-" she stopped talking suddenly. It seemed she wasn't sure that everyone knew Lily had feelings for James.  
"Likes him? Yes.. I agree," I replied, still chuckling.

"Potter, I don't see how you got Head Boy. You're such an arrogant, filthy-"  
"Now, now, Evans! I know you love me, but you really shouldn't shower me with the compliments!"  
"Oh, shut it, James. Stop following me, will you?"  
"Only once you say yes to me-"  
"Well, then it looks like I'll have to endure a carriage ride with you, now doesn't it?.."  
"Unfortunately.." she muttered. Of course, I stood back to let everyone else in first, as did Sirius, Peter, and James. Though, by the time I got in the carriage, all the seats were taken except the one by Ang. Coincidence. Yes. Of course, Sirius was going to sit by Marlene and Katie; and James would sit by Lily, so I'd be sitting by Ang. Of course. Its not like I disliked her, just, she hated Sirius.. Yeah, that's not an excuse, I know, and that's why we were friends. Anyway. The carriage ride went by quickly, what with talking to Ang and all.

"Padfoot, could you close your mouth for one moment please..? Dumbledore's talking.." I whispered to Sirius, not wanting to get in trouble on the first day back.  
"It's not like it wouldn't be the first time we've gotten in trouble on the first day," he replied with a mischievous grin on his face, "But I will just for you, Remmykins." "Oh, very funny, _Siripoo_," he replied, smirking. Sirius hated that name that the fangirls had deemed him with.  
"You're such the comedian today, aren't you, Remus?" he returned the smirk before turning back to look at Dumbledore.

"-to our new students, welcome! And to our old students, welcome back! Now is a time for feasting, so enjoy!"  
A round of applause greeted Dumbledore as he sat down, and I could've sworn that smile he had just smiled was in my direction. I, of course, went between eating and reading, and before I knew it; we were all done with dessert.  
"So, Lil,"-at this Lily rolled her eyes-"how about we get together in the Common Room," James grinned.  
"Ang. Katie. Marlz," she smiled at them, getting up from her seat, "let's go, please.." The other girls got up from their seat, though Ang ended up stumbling a bit and falling back onto the floor.  
"Are you all right?" I asked quickly, setting down my book and pulling her up.  
"Oh.. Yeah.. I'm fine," she smiled, turning a light shade of crimson, though not nearly as bright as the tips of her hair.  
"Good," I smiled at her, still holding her hand. I was supposed to have let go of it once I helped her up, wasn't I? Yes. Exactly. Now it was my turn to blush.  
"Er.. Sorry.." I muttered, letting go of her hand.  
"Oh, well, it's.. er.. good.. Fine.. Uhm.. See you!"  
"Bye, Ang." I watched as she quickly caught up with her friends, sharing in their conversations once more.  
"Hey! Evans!" James called out, getting up from his seat, "I'll see you boys later.. Time to lay on the Potter charm." A smug grin was plastered on his face as he sauntered out of the Great Hall.  
"I swear the idiot never learns," Sirius muttered under his breath as himself, Peter, and I got up and made our way to the Common Room. We made the detour up to the seventh floor, seeing as Sirius had been holding onto the Marauder's Map. Oh yeah, the Marauder's Map. The four of us made a map of Hogwarts, that showed where everyone in the school was at all times. It was brilliant. Anyway, moving on.

"What's the password..?" Peter asked quietly.  
"Pepper Imps," I said, more speaking to the Fat Lady than to him. We all briskly made our way through the portrait hole to our favorite spot in the Common Room; the set of chintz armchairs and couches surrounding a nice, sized coffee table beside the fire. The perfect spot. Other than the fact that someone was already sitting there..  
"Well, 'ello there," Sirius smiled, causing Katie's eyes to twinkle. It seemed James had ushered Lily and her friends to our favorite spot, though luckily, my favorite chair was open. I briskly made my way to the armchair nearest the fire and sat down, cracking open my book once more.

"What'cha reading?" I looked up reluctantly to see Ang, her sketchpad in her lap.  
"_The Dark Arts Outsmarted,_" I replied, smiling softly, before looking back down at my book.  
"Hmm.."  
"So what're you drawing?" I asked her, letting my eyes keep scanning the pages. Thrilling book. Really. Though anything that had to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, well okay so I liked almost every book, kept me interested.  
"Just finishing a sketch of Katie," she replied, sketching quickly once more.  
"Nice.."

Well, that was about the whole conversation in a nut shell, right there. Though, for some odd reason, I couldn't stop looking over at her. Her hair always seemed to fall in her face, forcing her to push it back behind her ears. Or, the way her eyes reflected the fire so clearly; or the way she wasn't a girl that didn't have to try and be beautiful in her own way- Whoa. I needed to just focus on my book. Yes.


End file.
